Even Angels Fall
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley is an angel that he wants to corrupt...
1. Even Angels Fall

Even Angels Fall

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: This is a one shot, so no chapters all right? REVIEW!!

DISCLAIMER: Me own nada. Except the plot. Right. I am sooooooo rich!

"You shouldn't be out here."

Cold gray eyes opened to the dark night to swerve to the side to the direction of the quaky voice.

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the diminutive figure of the Gryffindor prefect, Ginny Weasley who stood in the middle of the empty Hogwarts corridor.

He took in her small stature hidden under a dark cloak that was threadbare in some places, which was obviously a hand me down.

Her long curly red hair fell in ringlets down her back, contrasting with the cloak and looking awfully out of place against it. 

Her pale, freckled skin emphasized further the wideness of her chocolate brown eyes that made her look all the more innocent. He couldn't deny the fact that she was quite beautiful.

"Well, well, well." He drawled, pushing off from the pillar that he had been leaning against. He approached her, his own cloak swishing against the floor. A predatory smirk was playing on his lips as he watched her back away. "If it isn't the red-haired angel coming down here to pierce the darkness and save us all."

He trapped her against another pillar with this two hands positioned on each side of her head. The torchlight fell on her fragile features and he thought he saw her eyes widen even more.

"Do you fear me, little Weasel?" His voice was soft as he placed his lips beside her ear. He grinned when he heard her gasp. 

He enjoyed it when she flinched against his touch when he slid the back of his fingers down the porcelain of her cheek. He would love to taint this innocent little angel. 

It didn't matter that she was a Weasley. Actually, it made it all the more better.

He could just imagine the horror in Ron Weasley's face if that happened. 

The vision was exquisite.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." 

The vehemence in her voice surprised and amazed him. The fire that suddenly sparked in the deepness of her eyes enthralled him. Where did the meek and mild little girl go? 

Oh, but she was still trembling.

He stared into her eyes, cold amusement in his steel gray eyes. 

"No, not yet."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed at his insistence and he saw her fury getting hotter.

She was a vision to behold.

A milky white angel of hot fire and rivers of red hair.

"That's five points from Slytherin, Malfoy. Let go of me now."

He chuckled darkly. "And do you think it actually matters to me that you can take points?"

And with that, he swooped down and kissed her.

He felt her fighting against him in the beginning, but slowly, slowly her firm resolve crumbled. She didn't cling to him because of passion. No, it was more because of a draining. Her desire to be away from him and her spirit was drained away by his kiss. 

It was a kiss made of need and nothing more.

His kiss made sure she would need him to breathe.

He let her go when he knew she had enough.

Her breasts rose and fell against his chest as he almost crushed her against the wall supporting her. Her small, feathery hands clung to his cloak as her wide eyes held his.

"What—" Her voice was breathy and confused. He stopped her impending question with a strategically placed finger against her bruised red lips.

"Not a word." He whispered to her, his eyes unchanged.

He whirled around and turned his back on her.

He walked away and didn't even stop when he heard her slump down on the floor.

The torchlight illuminated his white-blond hair, making a halo seem to encircle his head.

But no one in his or her right mind would ever say that he was an angel.

As he went deeper into the dungeons, his sneer wouldn't leave his face.

What happened that night was not the end. 

He knew.

_Even angels fall._


	2. Possession

Possession

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! I do not know what you like in all this but really, I am flattered! *cries in all her happiness* Now, don't forget to review again!!

Disclaimer: Ginny: **walks in with the same disgruntled look Draco had in the last chapter** Draco says he owns me, but I say otherwise and so does the author when she swears that she doesn't own the two of us.

She lay under dark green silver sheets, naked from head to toe. Her petite, yet curvy body was framed and carved by the waning moonlight that streamed in from the opened window. Her river of rich, red hair fell liquid, curled and abandoned against the like-wise silk-covered pillow that lay casually under her head. The elfin quality of her features seemed to glow along with the declining of the moon in wait of the impending dawn.

She was his.

This beautiful and enchanting creature was all his.

But no one else knew except those who had been keen enough and mattered.

They were worlds apart in the light.

She was an angel, pure and praised and raised to the highest pedestal above.

He was a demon, evil and hated and banished to the dark dungeons he now ruled.

But in the dark, they were one and the same. 

Wandering, wanting, lustful beings who found each other in a game of desires and darkness.

She came when her need called and he was always there to catch her in his arms in a dark and secluded place where they could be together, undisturbed and free.

It was only his touch that could satisfy her and it was her purity that seduced him.

He was her Master and she his Slave, but only in the most secret of places.

In the light, he was supposed to hate her and hurt her when time and fate presented itself. He was the Big Bad and he was supposed to be everything she loathed.

Meanwhile, she was supposed to hate him from behind the protection of her three champions.  She, their Damsel in Distress and Princess in the Tower.

How he hated the light.

In the light he was forced to watch her move day after day with her duties. Smile sunnily, comfortingly. Be polite and kind. Hate him with a passion that rivaled love itself. Be the shy, gentle, and mild Little Princess that she was thought of to be.

He hated watching her accept everything in stride, smile in all happiness when she was not, and pretend to still pine away for the man that she thought she loved.

No.

The light killed all her fire.

The fire that attracted him.

The fire that his darkness needed.

She had burned him and he found himself coming back for more. 

Did he love her?

Most certainly not…

She told him with her kisses that she needed him. She came back to him over and over again. 

She played his game with no questions, promises, or foresight.

She was his and he had the right to have all of her.

He was her Master and there was no turning back.

She stirred and she was awake, piercing him with her golden-brown gaze. She reached for him, pale pink skin gleaming on her outstretched arm. 

She whispered his name.

"Draco."

She needed him again.

And she was his.

No one else's. 


	3. Goodnight

Goodnight

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: New chappie! Finally finished this! Two more chapters to go, then this is done!! ^_^

Disclaimer: HP not mine!!

It was night, dark and ominous as the shadows danced against the warm, red walls of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was empty as it usually was when the clock struck midnight and not a single thing stirred. The place was quiet, not a sound could have been heard, save the crackling fire that still burned even if the room was left alone. 

Everyone was asleep since the day that passed had been a terribly tiring one. The teachers weren't relenting on their workload and everyone had been so busy making ends meet. It must be because the Christmas holidays were coming, as well as the much-anticipated Christmas break.

The room looked undeniably cozy even against the darkness of the night. 

No one would have thought that anyone would want to leave this place for the dark corridors beyond these walls.

The door to the girls' dormitories opened with a small creak and moments later, it was closed as if someone passed through it though no one was there.

Silence continued to reign on the fire-lit Common Room until a deep, masculine voice split broke through the lack of sound.

"Where are you going?"

A tall, red-haired figure rose from the high-backed chair in front of the fire. He turned around to look at the Common Room that was still empty, still silent. The fire shadowed the hard contours of his face, revealing the severe, serious expression on his face.

"I know you're there, Ginny. Take off Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

Nothing happened.

Nothing stirred.

"I can stand here all night and you know it." He said, his voice not losing its firmness and patience.

There was another pause, but unlike before something changed within the seemingly cheery room.

At a far corner, a deep red head of flowing red hair appeared followed by a pale pink face of a girl. Her eyes were large and shining with indescribable emotion as the she peeled away the Invisibility Cloak that covered her from head to toe. 

She stared steadily at her brother, looking as if she was challenging him. She didn't speak. It didn't seem that she needed to when her brother suddenly filled the room with sound.

"Where have you been going every night for the past month, Gin?" 

She seemed unconcerned and was totally unmoving as she answered, in a calm and leveled voice.

"What I do is none of your business Ron."

Another pregnant pause.

The same stillness seemed to have taken over Ron as he looked at his sister steadily. It was an alert, controlled stillness that could have been frightening given the circumstances. His stillness and silence could mean anything and it was certainly dangerous when a Weasley was quiet. The signs could be seen in the way a muscle in his cheek had tightened and the hard way with which his hands were clenched at his sides.

It took some time before another sound broke the silence within the empty Common Room.

"Who is he?" It came in a tight whisper.

Ginny remained unresponsive and passive.

Ron had never seen his sister like this. She was always so filled with light and energy. Always with a smile for anyone who cared to see it. Always so cheerful. Who was this person standing before him?

She was so cold.

So unfeeling.

"What has he done to you, Ginny." 

It wasn't a question.

Something shifted in the hard brown eyes of the younger Weasley and they turned into melted chocolate.

Comforting.

Loving.

The old Ginny everyone knew.

"Nothing you ever could, dear brother."

Her words held no malice, only an innocent explanation. She was trying so hard to make him see something he couldn't be able to grasp and this she knew. And yet she tried. 

Her efforts were met with hot and unbridled emotion.

Yes, he would never understand.

"Why are you doing this?"

Calm, serene, warm, her expression.

"He needs me, Ron."

"You're too good for him."

"How would you know?" She asked in a quite whisper. "You're not him."

"He will hurt you, Gin."

"I know, but I don't care anymore."

"He's made you forget your responsibilities."

"As well as everything else that didn't really matter."

"He's relinquished you into nothing!"

"He _made_ me into something."

Desperate men say desperate words.

"I'll tell Mum and Dad."

And for a moment, there was the usual fire in her eyes.

It burned furiously within the depths of her as if shooting forth from inside and all she needed to do was set it free. She just needed to yell, scream, curse, condemn.

Ron deserved it!

He never cared for her!

But it didn't come.

Soon enough the fire was once again quelled.

Ron didn't need her fire.

He already had too much.

"You do what you want then."

And with that she turned away from him, away from everything else that was familiar and dear to her.

"Ginny, you can't do this."

There was only HIM now.

"Ginny come back here this instant!"

Just him.

"What has Malfoy done to you, Ginny?"

And she has embraced the knife. 

"Goodnight, Ron."


	4. Patricide

Patricide

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: The second to the last installment to the ficlet collection of "Even Angels Fall" is here!! Finally, after some months. I'm sorry for not updating. I wait for inspiration to strike before I write you see, so that I may be able to give you something acceptable. Oh and despite the title, don't worry, no one is dying in this one. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing, nothing…

Excruciating pain. It tore through him like liquid fire, flowing through his veins. It throbbed, twisted and burned in his gut then spreading to his lungs, limbs, head—everywhere.

Everywhere.

The pain squeezed his lungs, preventing him from taking in precious air and threatening an impending faint. His arms and feet fell lifeless by his side, useless and seemingly severed from his body against the pain. Throbbing electricity zinged in his brain, forcing away all his thoughts that could have given him an escape.

His teeth were firmly clenched enough to make them break. He longed to scream, to find release and relief, but he wouldn't do it. He promised it the moment he felt the searing pain rush through him. 

He would not be giving his father the satisfaction to hear him scream. Not this time.

This time he wasn't giving up.

He will not see his father sneer at him this time.

He will not break.

He was down on his knees on the dungeon floor and he was sure that his fine clothes were now filthy, exactly how his father must think of him now.

His mother was screaming, crying and pounding against the steel dungeon door. She was pleading for him. She begged his father to stop.

"You'll kill him! Stop it now, Lucius! You can't be doing this again, you can't!"

"Be quiet woman! He will learn his lesson!"

He couldn't hear any of this.

With much difficulty, gray eyes hazed with such suffering opened a fraction to take in the sight before him.

It was dark and he could hardly see a thing until he focused on the man in front of him.

The man he called his father.

_His father stood before him as he was sprawled down on this same floor. The pain was far from gone even if his father had drawn back his wand and he didn't have the energy to stand. _

_His father just stood there, almost melting into the darkness aside from his pale pallor, white blond hair, and piercing cold gray eyes. He looked powerful and he had idolized him so much then._

_When he saw his father, he saw what he wanted to be: a powerful man who could do anything._

_He hadn't known he also had the power to hurt his own son._

_He looked up at him, at the tall man who looked back with unfeeling and expressionless gray eyes._

"He shall be punished for associating with Muggle-loving filth!"

"Draco! Draco, answer me!"

_He had lifted a small white hand towards his father. _

_He learned his lesson now. No more playing with the Muggle children when they went to the park. He was going to forgive him now wouldn't he? _

_He was his father. _

_The boy was in pain and he had learned._

_"I'm sorry, Father." He whispered, his voice small and childish._

_"I'm sorry."_

_His father took one look at him in silence._

_It took only a moment for his father to pierce the now-silent dungeons with his deep drawl._

_"You disgust me, boy."_

In a dark swirl of his robes, Lucius Malfoy turned his back, ignoring his son's plea for forgiveness and shattering the boy's illusions.

The shock of breathing in a large amount of air overwhelmed him, making him fall forward sprawled into the floor. He gasped and breathed in harsh pants. 

His chest hurt as if a hand had reached in and squeezed his heart.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak.

His hands that were laid down flat beside him were shaking.

His feet couldn't support him and pull him up. They were terribly trembling.

Swallowing with difficulty, he opened his eyes after finding that he had closed them.

_He never came back for the boy and then there was only darkness and his mother's sobs._

"Draco? Draco? Oh my goodness…."

"Mother…"

"Yes, I'm here."

"He hurt you."

"You know your Father, Draco…"

"I hate him."


	5. Her Hands and His Eyes

Her Hands, His Eyes

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: I think this is just…..weird!!!! Waaaaaah!! I don't know what has gotten into me when I wrote this. I don't know…desperation to finish maybe? I'm going to miss these ficlets!!!!! ^_^ Please tell me if it sucks! I really didn't know how to end this! Review!

***

She looked down at her hands. They were small, pale, and cold from the harsh winter wind outside. Her hands were part of her body. She almost forgot about their existence most of the time.

Maybe because she just got so used with having them.

They were there when she was just a child, when she did simple and sometimes reckless things. She drew pictures, painted on her walls, climbed trees, picked up flowers, held a shopping basket for her Mum, made small figures on the ground with her fingers, kneaded dough, washed dishes, made snowballs to battle her brothers with—a lot of things that seemed so mundane then.

Her hands were held loosely in front of her as she looked at them now. 

So many memories, both good and bad, filled her head now that involved her hands.

_She held her Mum's hand in a tight squeeze when she first saw Harry Potter._

_Charlie handed her a small silver necklace with a small emerald dragon as a pendant. She was transfixed and filled with delight as she watched it move lazily against the palm of her hand._

_A fist rubbed a tearing brown eye. She was sitting in a corner of her dorms, crying and infuriated at Draco Malfoy for teasing her about her secret Valentine's Card for Harry Potter._

_Her youngish hands gripped a simple black book, which when she opened, greeted her by saying, "Hello Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle"._

_She opened her eyes to the dark night, taking in her surroundings fearfully and seeing the dead chickens before her crouched knees. Their blood reddened her pale hands._

_Harry Potter had saved her and they were flying towards the sky, her arms and hands gripping him tightly lest she fall. She had been so happy then._

Her knuckles were white as they were clenched tightly, but it was not because of the cold. The memories just kept on coming.

She had them held tightly against her chest, closing them together as if one would get away if she didn't. 

_Her hands clenched, terrified, against a hard chest as an equally hard kiss was placed on her lips._

_Strong, muscled shoulders moved under the weight of her hands as her head lifted from a green silk pillow and she saw green velvet canopy and dark night and then an explosion of stars behind lowered eyelids. _

_A lock of white blond hair replaced behind an ear by her right hand as intense gray eyes stared down into her brown ones._

_A black-gloved hand tentatively taking hers as the sun was setting in the horizon and the stars started to wake up._

_He kissed her knuckles tenderly, his eyes on hers, assuring her that he'd be all right. He'd be back to take her in his arms after the holidays, she had thought._

Pale white skin was against a black velvet cloak. She was holding on to him and she was crying again. "Why Draco? Why?" Cold, gray eyes looked back at her indifferently, down at the delicate fingers that held him back. "You were just something to bide away the time, Virginia. It was fun while it lasted."

They were shaking now, her hands. She head was bowed and her hair covered her face. She was silent, but anyone who would see her would immediately see how bad she was quaking. 

She was crying.

Her hands were wet with her tears.

Her hands that made her remember so much of the night that passed.

Her hand settled her against a tree. She was hiding. Two of them were talking over there. She had followed him when he slunk away from the castle.

_She heard a scream. She hardly noticed that it was her own. Hard gray eyes that were so familiar, but not the ones she knew looked at her with hate and revulsion. Hands were viciously tangled on her long red hair. She tried to pull away, but she felt so weak, so helpless. "Weasley bitch…"_

He was pulling her deeper into the dark forest, not stopping for anything. He had her hand clasped in a death grip as if vowing that he'd rather severe her hand than lose her. The moon shone through the gnarled branches of the tall trees. The moonlight glinted against his loose white blond hair that flew back as he ran with her. "How could you, Ginny? How could you?" His voice was frantic and frightened, nothing like she had ever heard before. His hand tightened even more on over hers, making her wince but she refused to cry out. "After I told you to stay away you should have! You don't know what you've done!"

_"Ginny, go!" He tried to push her away, but she won't let go of his hand. He tried to pull away from her hold but she wouldn't allow him. "I'm staying with you!" He fixed on her an infuriated glare, his eyes_ _turning molten silver; the emotions filling his face made him look more human and alive than she had ever seen him before. "Now is not the time to be stubborn!"_

_"DRACO!" There was an evil, green light. She had been pushed down onto the ground and she watched his body fall. Her eyes were wide, shocked. A hand had been coming toward her face instinctively in a gesture of grief shock. He fell with a solid thud._

_Then there was nothing but silence._

_His pale hand with his caressing slender fingers lay seemingly useless by his side.  White blond strands contrasted with the ground. Gray eyes were half-lidded and empty. His gray eyes stared up at her when she looked frantically into them, searching for signs of life._

Eyes.

Gray eyes.

Cold, gray eyes.

Lifeless, cold, gray eyes.

Flashes. Images. Words.

Draco.

_"You shouldn't be out here."_

_Cold gray eyes opened to the dark night to swerve to the side to the direction of the quaky voice._

_Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the diminutive figure of the Gryffindor prefect, Ginny Weasley who stood in the middle of the empty Hogwarts corridor._

"Well, well, well." He drawled, pushing off from the pillar that he had been leaning against. He approached her, his own cloak swishing against the floor. A predatory smirk was playing on his lips as he watched her back away. "If it isn't the red-haired angel coming down here to pierce the darkness and save us all."

Draco…

_"It's dark here, little angel." He murmured quietly, privately, and caressingly. The back of his fingers trailed down the side of her face as he continued, "Who knows what might be about. No White Knight to rescue you here."_

_His fingers were cool and she trembled when they slipped down her neck and grazed her collarbone._

_"Get your filthy hands off me." She managed to grasp out but unable to do a thing.  _

_"I wonder." He drawled, continuing as if she never spoke at all. "Would he even come to rescue you again?"_

_And as unceremoniously, he crushed her against him and took her lips in his._

Draco?

_His arms were around her possessively, but that was that._

_"You're mine now." _

_She was nothing more but his possession._

_She looked up and found her gaze met by cold gray eyes._

_"Do you still want to be rescued?"_

_Her answer was a kiss._

Draco!

_She stirred and she was awake, piercing him with her golden-brown gaze. She reached for him, pale pink skin gleaming on her outstretched arm. _

_She whispered his name._

_"Draco."_

He turned to her at the sound of his name. His gray eyes were fixed on her, amazing her at the change the darkness and their solitude's effect on him. His eyes weren't as hard as they always were. Does she dare to say that he looked almost…gentle?

_She sighed as he captured her lips in his in a soft kiss, amazing her even more._

_His fingers were entangled on her hair as his lips drifted to her cheeks, her forehead…_

_"Ginny…my Ginny…"_

DRACO!

_He was staring at her with such sincerity it was almost daunting._

_He had her hand in his and he didn't break his stare even when he leaned down to kiss her knuckles. A lock of his white blond hair touched the tender skin of her hand._

_His eyes held a promise._

**I'll be back.**

"DRACO!!" 

_He was looking at the sky. Looking right through her since he didn't see anything._

_He was lying back against the earth and he wasn't saying anything._

_His mouth was useless._

_No voice._

_No breath. _

_His eyes were not expressionless._

_His eyes were always an icy gray when they beheld everything else, tinged maliciously with distaste and boredom._

_With her, they had a certain softer, but nevertheless firm quality. They were always silver with sincerity and without doubt._

_Now they were truly devoid of anything._

_Not even non-expression could be the word to describe it._

_It was nothing._

It was silver death.

"Draco….Draco….Draco…" She sobbed his name over and over, rocking back and forth, unmindful of the motherly arms that tried to comfort her.

Ginny, he's never coming back no matter how many times you call for him.

"Draco…I'm sorry…"

He won't hear you Ginny.

"Come back…Come back…"

Goodbye, Ginny…

_"He shall be punished for associating with Muggle-loving filth!"_

_"Draco! Draco, answer me!"_

_Pain-filled gray eyes opened for a fraction as the pain continued to course through him._

**_What in the hell made you do this, you idiot? You Weasley-loving idiot?!_**

_He closed his eyes and bit into his lip, drawing fresh blood._

_He will not cry out._

_He promised himself._

_He concentrated on something else._

_Red hair, pale skin, adorable freckles, chocolate brown eyes, smooth hands, warm curves, secondhand robes, a bright smile—_

Draco… 

_Gray eyes opened in a haze, images flashing before his eyes, a crooked smile on his face that his father never saw._

_He chuckled bitterly, darkly _

Dare I call it love? 

Pale hands catching tears.

A red-haired girl remembering a white-blond boy.

Gray eyes forever closed.

_She was smiling at him impishly, teasingly _

_"You love me don't you, Draco Malfoy?"_

_Silence._

Yes.


End file.
